Simplify the expression. $4k(-4k+6)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${4k}$ $ = ({4k} \times -4k) + ({4k} \times 6)$ $ = (-16k^{2}) + (24k)$ $ = -16k^{2} + 24k$